Sophia
"Who are you? Stay back, and I won't hurt you." -Sophia after meeting, well, somebody with a very flexible neck. Appearance Sophia, preferably called Sophie, has dark purple fur, similar to Tinky Winky's if not darker. She is fairly tall, topping about 6 inches, and good in a fight, venturing around the world actively looking for danger and excitement. Her fur is EXTREMELY SOFT, but no one has been around (or alive long enough) to touch it, except Alli, she did..only because Sophia warmed up to her. Backstory Sophia was a part of the military, she completed her assigned missions and usually liked to talk to the other fleet members before or after duty. One day, she had gotten reports of many Class A-9's, which meant very dangerous and infectious diseases. She was sent to explore specific places, Teletubbyland, The Caves, The Mountains, The Outskirts, The Satellite Station, and a few other miscellaneous places, such as The Training Maze or The Teletubby Lake. She found horrid monsters everywhere she looked, her crew was dying, her crew was hungry.. "It was hard for me to continue on, I saw my friends were all slowly dying and becoming weaker, I didn't know how to give them food or water. I only knew that something was killing off the only people I ever knew." -Sophia in an interview Sophias crew was half dead. She didn't know what to do. They were starving, she ''was starving. Then, she came up with an idea while she was spying on one of the reborn teletubbies. Tubby Toast! Just eat Tubby Toast! So, she did, and her and the 3 surviving crew members had a good meal for the first time in, 'a while. 'Though, this glory wouldn't meet a very good end. One of her crew members, a blue teletubby, went missing and was found dead, frozen in ice. The 3 survivors were once again dazed, they decided to head back to the base to gather more information. No. Luck. "Everyone was dead! Our emergency supplies got destroyed..just, gone..we're screwed..I have no more future left to see.." One of her crew members hijacked an attack helicopter and flew away in it with 3 other tubbies and a small fleet of military fighters. Only Sophia and her other crew member were left. She felt lonely, they both felt lonely. She wanted a hug, she asked her last crew member for one, they gave it to her. Purple, and metallic, those were the last two colors she knew of, at least, she thought. She and her new found friend searched and searched for a cure, but with no luck. Then, one of them found the scarf. They were losing their food, water, friends, family, and hope. Then, finally, one of them lost the last thing. Their Life. Finally, the scarf was recovered in one piece, at least, for the time being, until..maybe, just as an example..it got ripped up? Behavior Sophia was never infected, and she currently is not infected. Although, Sophia did like to use violence to get her way most of the time. If she were infected, she would most likely be guarding The Military Warehouse where her family members crew members died. If she were to be infected.. . . . '''She wouldn't be hunting for you.' Infected Appearance If Sophia were infected, she would look like a combination of the main 4 teletubby monsters. For Example: She would have extremely long arms, sharp claws, bleeding eyes, and sharp metal spikes coming out of her back. Quotes "Come on, stay sharp! Get out on the battlefield and don't die!" "I know you're hungry, i'm sorry, I can't help you.." "My crew are my friends, I don't need anyone else." "Sigh..there's no way i'll be able to survive now...i'm sorry..." Stats/Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★★★☆ Resistance: ★★★★☆ Knowledge: ★★★★☆ Consumption Requirements: ★★★☆☆ Mental Strength: ★★★☆☆ Accuracy: ★★★★☆ Evasion: ★★★★☆ Creativity: ★★★☆☆ Agility: ★★★★☆ Cautiousness: ★★★★★ Manipulation: ★★★★☆ Stealth: ★★★★☆ Medical Observation: ★★★☆☆ Build Strength: ★★★★☆ Repair Abilities: ★★★★☆ Trivia * Sophia is usually never mentioned by other military members as she was harsh and didn't usually treat people very well. * She grew attached to a few of her crew members, including a blue Teletubby named REDACTED, a fellow general tubby named REDACTED, and a metallic tubby named MI-REDACTED. * It is rumored that Sophia only knew sadness and anger, and didn't even have any emotions in the first place. Credits Sophia belongs to Maker-Mosify, notify me before including her in a story or work of fiction.Category:Female Category:Final Destination Story